


Closer

by markhyvcks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College!AU, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Smut, but only markhyuck appear in the fic, mentions of some of the other dreamies, nothing too major don’t worry lol, this is honestly more fluff than anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyvcks/pseuds/markhyvcks
Summary: mark comes home exhausted from lectures, but luckily donghyuck is waiting at home to take care of him.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> this is really bad and rushed because I didn’t read over it, so please tell me any mistakes so I can change them! pls enjoy<3
> 
> I also really appreciate comments just letting me know how you thought the fic was, and what I can improve!:)

Mark is exhausted. He had to wake up early to make it in time for his 9am lecture, spent hours in the library finishing an essay that he definitely should have finished a week earlier (and he probably would have if it hadn’t been for his boyfriend pestering him for kisses whilst he was trying to work). Mark has then passed the past 4 hours with a shift at the cafe on campus. He was so tired that the word exhausted was beginning to sound like an understatement. 

As soon as he walks through the front door to his and Donghyuck’s shared apartment, he still feels his heart flutter as if it’s the first time walking into their home- the place to call theirs, where they no longer have to worry about Jaemin barging in on them during intimate moments leading to stilted breakfasts the next morning. Their own apartment, their home.

Donghyuck is curled up in the corner of the sofa when he walks into the apartment, all snuggled up in a blanket whilst watching a Disney movie. His hair is ruffled as though he has been running his fingers through it all day. 

“Hey Hyung. How was your day?” Donghyuck greets him softly, a smile forming on his face. 

“I honestly don’t think I’ve ever been more tired in my life” Mark replies, forming his lips into a cute pout as he drops his bag and shoes by the front door and shuffles his way over to Donghyuck sluggishly. Mark drops himself down ungracefully next to his boyfriend and leans his head on his shoulder, turning his head slightly to leave a peck on his cheek. 

“How was your day baby?” Mark whispers up against Donghyucks neck making him squirm and move his head away from Marks, ticklish. Mark doesn’t miss the slight flush that runs up his boyfriends neck when he calls him by that name, he feels so happy knowing he still is able to fluster Donghyuck just as much this far into their relationship, especially because God knows how much Donghyuck thrives from flustering Mark- he’s sure it’s the younger boys life mission to make mark as awkward and embarrassed as possible. But Mark knows he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“It was okay, I just cleaned up a bit round the flat and finished off an assignment. Have you eaten?” Donghyuck replies, threading his fingers through marks hair. 

“Yeah, I grabbed dinner with Renjun. He stayed at the library with me, said he needed a hand with his assignment.” Mark said softly. Donghyuck just hums back in response, the room falling into a comforting silence whilst Donghyuck continues raking his fingers over Marks scalp. 

Mark turns his head up to look at his boyfriends face and smiles when Donghyuck turns to do the same. Mark isn’t sure who leans in first, but soon their lips are meeting in a soft peck. Just an innocent, lazy kiss. That is until Mark pushes harder, sliding his tongue across Donghyuck’s lower lip. Donghyuck hums appreciatively and opens up for Mark, smiling into the kiss as Mark begins to explore his boyfriends mouth. 

After what felt like hours of slow, lazy making out Mark reaches down to Donghyuck hips, squeezing them gently before beginning to move Donghyuck up so he’s straddling Mark, legs on either side of his waist. Donghyuck squeals when Mark moves him, laughing at the sudden change. 

Mark leans back in and starts to litter kisses down Donghyuck’s neck, his boyfriend lets out a gentle moan and bares his neck so he has more access.

“Mark me” Donghyuck requests, completely breathless from arousal. And Mark waists no time, kissing up to the spot just under Donghyuck’s ear and biting down, sucking then liking over as if to soothe. Donghyuck moans as Mark continues to suck hickies into his neck, and his hips start unconsciously grinding down lighting onto Marks, making him moan in surprise and buck his hips up to meet Donghyuck’s. 

“Are you sure you’re okay to do this? I know you’re tired.” Donghyuck says breathily against Marks neck, halting the movements of his hips against Marks. 

Mark can’t stop the embarrassing whine that leaves his lips at the loss of friction.  
“You know I’m never too tired for you, baby.” Mark says in a way that he knows will male his boyfriend flush, he does.

“Good” Donghyuck replies, rushed before he roughly puts his lips back to Marks in a filthy kiss. He slowly begins a teasing rhythm of his hips against Marks, and smiles into the kiss when he hears mark let out a groan at the friction on his cock. 

Mark is squeezing Donghyuck’s hips tighter and he knows it’s going to leave bruises but neither of them care at this point, too lost in the pleasure to stop. Donghyuck picks up the pace of his hips, both of them panting and moaning into each others mouths. 

“Fuck, Donghyuck, I’m gonna come” Mark strains out, he would be embarrassed of how little he has lasted on any other occasion but right now he’s far too tired to care. 

“Me too” Donghyuck pants out into Marks neck, sucking and biting the patch between his neck and shoulder.  
The sudden pain on his neck mixed with the feeling of his boyfriends hard cock pressing and rubbing against his own is enough to make him come. 

“Fuck” mark curses as he shudders through his orgasm, releasing into his pants and jeans, gross. Donghyuck follows just after him, still rutting against Mark as he comes, thighs quivering and breathing wetly onto his neck. 

After minutes of them just sitting in silence, catching their breaths Mark shuffles to sit up against the sofa properly, bringing Donghyuck up with him despite the whine he lets out in protest. Mark leans in and kissing the pout of Donghyucks lips softly,

“I love you” he tells him sweetly

“I know, I love you more” Donghyuck replies back just as sugary sweet. And Mark thinks he’s never gonna get tired of hearing his boyfriend tell him that.

“Cmon, lets go have a shower, we’re all gross and sweaty” Mark tells his Donghyuck, trying to push him to stand up with him, and he surprisingly follows suit. 

When they’re both stood up Donghyuck engulf’s Mark in a soft hug. Donghyuck is always like this post orgasm, even more affectionate and clingy than usual. 

Mark takes this moment, while Donghyuck is pliant and soft, to think about lucky he is to be able to love Donghyuck and have him love Mark back just as much. Mark hopes nothing ever changes.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, I just wanted to say that I’m really overwhelmed with the support that I got on my last fic, I never expected it to get that many hits or kudos but I appreciate it so much as it’s given me a lot more confidence to actually post, so thank you! if you have any ideas or requests don’t be afraid to comment them:) thank you
> 
> twt: markhvycks  
> head over to my twt and cc to let me know what you thought!


End file.
